The Twists of Time
by Sakiawana
Summary: Linkfrom the oracle games plays the harp in Hyrule and is sent back to the time of the Hero of Time. Now, 2 Links meet and decide to finish what one Link started.discontinued
1. Default Chapter

**WARNING! This story will be very confusing, with two Links and all, so one will be the boy with the crested hand Link and the Hero of Time Link. Maybe I'll call one Link2...**

"**Talking, singing, anything vocal" 'Thoughts or sarcastic remarks' (annoying interruptions called Author Notes)**

**_The Twists of Time _**

**_Many Meetings_**

* * *

**__**

**__**

The boy with the crested hand was sailing all the way back to Hyrule from his recent accomplishment in defeating Ganon in Labrynna. He had a lot to think about, including a little kiss... He stretched as he looked back at the fading land.

When the Oracle of Seasons, Din, heard Link was leaving Labrynna, she had given him the item to control seasons, the Rod of Seasons. After seeing her give Link a 'going away present', the Queen of Ancient times, Ambi, the Oracle of Ages, Nayru, and the Oracle of Secrets, Farore, also gave him something. Queen Ambi ordered a few statues of Link to be place around Labrynna and Farore gave Link an ancient flute, unknown about what it could do. Nayru gave Link the object of Time, the Harp of Ages.

* * *

Link(crested hand) was looking at the great lake in front of him. Of course it was Lake Hylia, a beautiful and peaceful area to live. The young Zoras playing happily under the water, with their parents watching them. It looked quite adorable to many people, including Link. Link brought out the Harp of Ages and started playing a tune on it, with his eyes shut. Of course, he never thought it could have taken him 100 year back into the past, why would he? The Rod of Seasons didn't work in Hyrule so he came to the conclusion that the harp wouldn't work. Unfortunately, he was wrong, so very wrong...

* * *

(He's just finished the Water Temple, just so you know...) The Hero of Time sighed. Once again, Sheik had done his disappearing act again.

"I wish he wouldn't do that..." The Hero of Time said, talking to a small glowing orb with wings, known as Navi.

"Yeah. It's-" Navi stopped in mid-sentence because of a mystical sound coming from the shore of the lake. Link also heard the music, and dived into the water to find exactly where it was coming from. Navi flew above him and attempted to avoid the water that was falling from the sky. When Link got out of the water, he stood up and looked over to where the music was coming from, not prepared for what he saw. Navi, who had been dodging a few drops of rain, flew straight into Link's back. After almost falling in the water, and flying back up to Link's face, the little fairy began to yell, forgetting about the music.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, LINK?!? DID YOU WANT ME TO GET WET?!?" Navi yelled, anger flashing around her. Link however, didn't notice this. He was more interested in his look-alike. The boy who was playing the harp, looked up at the yelling fairy and stopped playing. He seemed to be in shock as soon as he saw the look-alike, but more at the fairy.

"...What did I do?" Came out of the other boys mouth, snapping Link back to Navi, who was yelling at him. Navi, however seemed to have finished yelling, and finally looked at the boy. Of course, anyone would be taken back from looking at this boy, when some one who was a few years older was standing right next to you. After recovering from shock, Navi went over to introduce her self to the new person, who was currently putting his harp away.

"I'm Navi, and you are?" She said quickly and cheerfully.

"I'm Link." The boy, now also identified as Link, answer. Navi and the Hero of Time looked at him in shock.

"You...can't be Link....He's Link!" Navi said flying all around the place.

"I'm sorry...I think I should attempt to leave now..." The younger Link said and started playing a melody. When the song finished, he was still there.

"Oh no...Nayru is going to be angry if she finds out about this." The younger Link said, fear evident in his voice. Navi stopped flying franticly about.

"What do you mean?" Navi demanded, flying up close to the younger Link's face.

"I think...The Harp of Ages magic worked and thus I came back a few hundred years...and Nayru, being the Oracle of Ages, would be angry if she ever found out..." The younger Link attempted to explain. The older Link came across to where Navi was.

"Nayru is a goddess, not a Oracle or whatever, a G.O.D.D.E.S.S" Navi began yelling, her anger raising in disbelief. The younger Link flinched at her words.

"Navi, I think he is telling the truth. How else could he just appear?" The older Link said, looking down at the younger sitting on the ground. He could now see a few differences about each other. Unlike himself, the younger did not have brown gloves on his hands. He had a larger shield and a sword quite similar to the master sword, infact the older Link suspected that it was the Master sword.

"There is no evidence supporting that!" Navi yelled at the older. The younger looked down at his left hand and smiled.

"Actual, there is. After all, how can there be more then 1 Triforce?" The younger Link said, raising his hand to show them the Triforce symbol. Navi stared at it for awhile. She then went to the older Link's ear.

"I don't trust him. That could easily be a self-inflicted scar!" Navi said slightly. The older Link rolled his eyes at the fairy. He held out a hand to help the younger up, which the younger accepted. The younger looked at Navi and instantly knew she didn't believe him.

"If you wish for more evidence, travel across the sea until you find a land called Labrynna. There you should find Queen Ambi. She knows me personally. If you can't find her, talk to the Maku tree." After a small pause, the younger continued. "Actual, I don't suggest you talk to her...she might, um, go on about a marriage..." The older raised an eyebrow. The fairy flew off.

"A Maku tree?" The elder Link asked.

"Yeah. It is a talking tree that grows Gasha seeds. When the Oracles are born, they have to protect them." The younger continued to try and explain the Maku tree. After at least a few hours, an exhausted Navi flew back.

"Maku Tree...love...Link...Statues everywhere..." the fairy said panting slightly. The younger Link blushed, while the other tried to understand what the fairy was saying. After Navi had recovered, she told them what she saw.

"When I asked the Maku tree about Link, she pointed to a statue and said that when she grow up, she was going to marry him. When I was flying back I saw a lot of statues of you!" Navi explained, still dazed.

"Now do you believe me?" the young asked kindly. The small fairy nodded, or the closest thing she could do to it.

"But that doesn't mean I trust you...you...second Link" Navi said flying again. The elder Link smiled at the younger.

"I think you should join us in our quest until you can figure out how to get back to your own age. But we need to give you a new name, so people don't mistake us for each other. How do you like the name Lero? Also, the Triforce symbol must be thought as a mark of some sort or else Gandorf may go after you." The elder Link explained. The younger nodded.

"So, from now on, I am Lero. The symbol on my left hand is a mark I accidentally put onto my hand." The younger Link said, understanding his role completely. Navi was flying around the elder's head.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!? HE WILL JUST SLOW US DOWN AND SPEED IS OF THE ESSENCE!" Navi was yelling this and other such things. The two Link's looked at the fairy.

"Are you all right, Navi?" The younger Link questioned.

"I _WAS_ TILL YOU CAME!" Navi said angrily. The elder boy just sighed.

"Lets get going." The elder said, clearly stating that the younger Link was coming. They all walked, or flew in Navi's case, out to Hyrule field. The elder called Epona with his ocarina, while the younger watched. When he saw a horse with chestnut hair, apart from the tips of white or black, the younger smiled.

"That's a great horse." The younger said. Epona looked at the younger of the two and, unlike what both the elder and Navi thought, Epona walked up to him and allowed him to pat her.

"She is really beautiful. What's her name?" The young Link asked.

"Her name is Epona and she must really like you. When she first saw me, she ran away on instinct." The older Link said, pleased that Epona was being friendly towards the younger boy, unlike someone else. Epona at that time pushed the younger Link to the ground playfully and a small flute fell out of his pack. The elder picked it up and, curiosity getting the better of him, blew on it. A melodic sound came out in a harmony. It was what happened next that surprised everyone. A cute creature came bounding along, it's sharp teeth shining in the now setting sun. Its fur was a beautiful green color. As it came closer, they could see its feline features. When it arrived, it greeted them.

"Hello, Master of the Oracles." The elder stood in shock because never had he seen a creature quite like this. Navi seemed even more shocked then he did.

"So...that's what that flute does..." The younger mumbled, and the feline heard.

"Yes, I am Fer if you wanted to know." The feline said. The younger Link stood up and went to stroke the feline.

"Should we go to...where are we going?" The younger Link asked, finally releasing he had no idea on where they were about to go. 100 years can change things greatly.

"To where ever another temple is! Don't you ever think?" Navi said, still angry about having another person join them.

"Did you even tell him your quest? If not, how could he read your mind." Fer asked looking at the small fairy. Both Link's sighed, knowing an argument was about to start. Their prediction was correct, and the Fairy and feline got into a huge argument. Ignoring the two yelling creatures, they started to plan where a temple could be.

"Maybe there is a temple near the Gerudo Valley." The elder said, bringing out a map of Hyrule. Thhe younger brought out a second map and, when put next to the other map, there were a few differences. One had a Ranch, while the other didn't, but something that caught the elder Link's eye was a black spot on the other map.

"What's with that?" He asked pointing to the black spot. The other Link shrugged.

"It was there when I bought it. How about we go to the Gerudo Valley, like you suggested. I think we should be careful though." The younger Link said, putting his map away. The elder did the same.

* * *

**Wow, this is longer then what I usually write. Any way, I think you should be able to guess why this chapter is called Many Meetings. Fer is an original character and is basically a green saber-tooth tiger.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.**


	2. The Thieves

**_

* * *

The Twists of Time_**

**_The Thieves _**

* * *

Both Links stood, watching the fairy and the feline arguing. It was very odd, since the fairy would scream them the feline would reply calmly. Soon the moon was high in the sky and the younger of the two Links made a fire.

"We may as well rest while those 2 are bickering." He said seeing the elders look of surprise. The elder nodded, and sat down to lean against the wall.

"I'll take first watch then." The younger said, watching the elder slowly fall to sleep. The small flame kept alive through out the night and, by the time morning had come; everyone around the small fire had fallen asleep.

* * *

The group went to their destination in utter silence. Each had their own reason. Navi didn't speak because her voice was horse from all the shouting, while the younger Link had bowed his head in disgrace, for not being able to stay awake on the alert for danger. The elder Link just didn't know what to say and Fer just kept quite because no one else was talking. It was a very awkward situation. A sigh was heard from the elder Link.

"It seems so unnatural for us to travel in silence." The elder said, looking towards the younger, who was stroking Fer. Fer nodded.

"Indeed. The field seems so quite at the present time." Fer said, looking out to the field.

"I didn't notice, but that just might be because I'm use to working in silence." The younger said, also looking out at the field. The elder stared at the younger boy.

"You worked alone?" He asked more then surprised. He had never gotten where he was if Navi hadn't helped him. The younger boy looked at him.

"I had a small amount of help. But most of the time, I was alone." The younger smiled. The elder couldn't help but smile back.

"What is it like? In the future, I mean." The elder asked. The question had been nagging him ever since the younger Link said, "I came back a few hundred years".

"It is quite similar. I suppose that there are a few changes- what is that?" The younger said, pointing towards something with high fences around it. The elder looked and laughed slightly.

"That's the Lon Lon Ranch. I guess it isn't in the future by the way you just acted." The elder said. The other just nodded. He continued to stare at it for a while.

"Hey, shouldn't we turn now to get to the Gerudo Valley?" Fer said. The younger Link nodded, as did the older. Turning, they entered the desert like area. As they went further, they found a broken bridge.

"How do you suppose we get across?" The younger asked looking at the long fall down. Fer just surprised him by, biting the back of his collar and jumping across. The elder came across using the hookshot. The younger got up, shaking slightly. After he had recovered from shock, they both went over to a man staring at no one mumbling something.

"Sir, is something wrong?" The elder inquired. The man turned to face them.

"Is something wrong? IS SOMETHING WRONG?! OF COURSE SOMETHING IS WRONG! MY FOOLISH WORKERS HAVE GONE INTO THAT COLONY AND THEY HAVEN'T COME BACK!" The man yelled. The younger Link stepped forward.

"Would you like us to go find your workers?" he inquired. The man just looked at one, then the other.

"If you can, we will finish building this bridge. Then we can all leave this place." The man said. The two boys walked into the city. The first thing they noticed were all the guards.

"One of us needs to draw the attention of all the guards while the other searches the fortress for the workers." The younger said. The elder looked around.

"Get ready to sneak in." The elder whispered, then left the younger. A few minutes later, a huge bang, similar to that of a bomb exploding, was heard on the other side of the Fortress. All the guards then ran over there and furious clangs of metal against metal could be heard. The younger Link, not wasting any time, dashed over to the nearest building and entered it. He quickly hid behind a wooden box and waited for the guards to come back. After minutes that seemed to drag on for hours, 2 guards entered talking.

"He sure was a tough one, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but also stupid. Did he just think he could attempt to destroy the gate without being caught?"

"I don't know, I just don't think it was stupidity."

"Why?"

"Well, during one part of the battle he smiled, even though he was being over powered, like it was a scheme. It just isn't right for someone to smile when being over powered. Any way, we should get back to our job, guarding the prisoners." Link younger smiled and followed the 2 females to one of the prison blocks. Noticing it had a lock on it, he went to talk to the man sitting inside the prison.

"Look out, behind you!" The prisoner yelled as Link walked towards him. A female jumped down and knocked Link into the poles in front of the man. Quickly, Link got up, his eyes narrowing. He drew his sword out and got ready for battle. His shield, shining light on to the face of the guard, blinding her for a moment. In those few moments, Link was able to run up and slash her a couple of times, crippling her. Her wounds may not have been fatal, but they would have hurt a lot seeing as Link had slashed lightly at open skin and blood was leaking out of her body. She limped away, throwing a set of keys at Link.

"Wow...that was amazing!" The prisoner said as Link unlocked his cell. "How can I repay you?"

"Can you get out of this fortress without being captured again?" Link questioned.

"I can try. Please save my 4 friends." The man ran off after that. Link sighed.

"1 down, five to go"

* * *

The elder Link looked up. He smirked seeing the wooden hatch open.

"Hey Navi?"

"What?" Navi's voice was very croaky.

"Let's get out of here." Link aimed the hookshot towards the wooden hatch, and fired. Now he could see the entire Fortress. He studied and memorized the movements of all the guards and Navi decide to sleep under Link's cap. Link carefully scheduled his jump and he jumped when the guards wouldn't be able to see him. Entering the house like area, he was almost spotted by another guard. After knocking the guard out with a crate (AN: sorry if you can't actually do this, I just think that an arrow would kill them) he walked down a chamber to see a man stuck behind bars.

"You there, will you come and help me? My friends and me thought it would be cool to join a gang of thieves but instead they locked us up. We don't think that any more. I just wish to get out of here. There may be a lot of guards around- Look out, there is one behind you!" The man said, in one breath to Link's amassment. He quickly sidestepped, as the guard crashed into the bars of the cell. She quickly jumped up and ran over and slashed at Link. Link held up his shield, waiting for her to finish attacking. She didn't give up for some time, and it wasn't until Link decided to move, did she stop the attacking. He quickly jumped up and slashed her. As soon as he had done that, he regretted it. She had screamed, loudly at that. Guards had come filling in just after he passed the key to the prisoner. Then he got thrown back into the same cell. 'Are they stupid or what!' He thought as he escaped the cell once again.

* * *

After rescuing another prisoner, the younger Link walked down to the last cell and bumped into the elder Link. A look of surprise crossed both their faces.

"You two would make great thieves, to bad I have to capture you." A gerudo said raising her sword and aiming straight for the elder Link, who barely dodged. The younger Link held his sword to her neck.

"Give me the keys and I won't kill you." He said, moving the point of the blade closer to her neck. She, trembling badly, handed the key and two other things to the younger Link. After releasing the prisoner, they looked at the other things they had gotten.

"We are now members of the Gerudo tribe. Well, that's useful..." The younger Link said, looking at the small sheet of paper that stated them as Gerudo's.

"Lets go." The elder said. Walking out into the center of the fortress, the women just smiled and walked past.

"I'm never going to get use to this..." The younger mumbled. The elder nodded in agreement.

"How about we try going out into the desert?" The elder asked. The younger just nodded. Soon they came to the huge gate.

"Can we go through?" The elder Link asked politely.

"To get to the spirit temple, you will need the eye of truth." The gate lifted at the words of the guard. They walked through quickly.

"What do you think she meant by eye of truth?" The younger asked, looking back at the female. The elder shrugged.

"I have no idea." Soon, they got to the rough part of the desert, with sand flying everywhere, blinding them. They didn't talk; otherwise they got sand in their mouth. Slowly, a small stone building could be seen, and the two boys went inside.

"There's nothing around here to lead us. You would think they would continue the flags till the temple." The younger said, climbing down the ladder.

"It is odd. Maybe we need this eye of truth to continue into the desert." The elder replied. Navi just flew out from under his hat.

"Well, maybe we should go looking in the past for it." Navi said, her voice slightly recovered. The elder seemed to bite his lip.

"Maybe your right, do you think we can get back to the fortress now?" The elder said some what reluctantly. Navi flew to the entrance of the small cave-like area.

"The sun is setting, so it would be a risk." Navi said.

"Let's leave when the sun rises. It will be easier to see the flags then." The younger Link said. The elder smiled.

"We don't have to wait." The elder said a small smirk on his face. He quickly got out a beautiful blue ocarina. Holding it up to his lips, he played a simple tune. It echoed around the area, increasing the volume of the sound. The younger shut his eyes and listened intently to the song. When the music stopped, he opened his eyes to find himself alone. He sighed and made a small fire and waited for the night to end.

* * *

**This wasn't a very good chapter, in my opinion at least... Next chapter will be fun to write! The younger Link, all alone, apart from Fer, exploring the land of Hyrule! **

**Thank you Reviewers! **

Disclaimer: I will never own Legend of Zelda. 


	3. The Shadow of Past, Present and Future, ...

_**The Twist of Time**_

_**Shadow of Past, Present and Future**_

_**

* * *

**_

The sun light from above woke Link up. Slowly, climbing up the ladder he walked across the hot desert. After an hour or so, he reached the Gerudo fortress. Fer sat at the front of the gate. When she saw Link alone, she became curious.

"Where's the other one?" She asked.

"I don't know…he just disappeared." Link said shrugging. He got out his map and looked at it. Fer looked down upon it.

"So…what are you going to do?" Fer asked curiously. Link shrugged.

"To tell the truth, I have got no idea." Link looked around at the surrounding area, seeing as his map was…to futuristic and was useless because of it.

"You could…" Fer looked for the right words for a while, as it was hard to think of the right words. " I would say upgrade but, if you are telling the truth about coming from a different age, you would have to down grade it…" Fer said reasoning. Link picked up the map, and put it away.

"I'll just explore until I can find I can find Link and Navi." Link said, and if you didn't now him, you would never of seen the glitter in his eyes telling he was going to look forward to it. Leaving the fortress, they headed north, towards Death Mountain. They didn't get to it though, seeing as they passed the castle, which drew Link's attention.

"What happened there?" He asked, feeling the evil he had only felt once before, not to long ago.

"That once was the proud establishment of Hyrule Castle, but when Ganondorf attacked…well, he took over the castle and does all his evil work from there." Fer said, looking at it sadly. They stood, in morning. It was broken when a loud screech was heard from inside the castle walls. Before Fer could stop him, the younger Link had run in. He, never seeing a Redead before was at a disadvantage, but seeing the older Link frozen game him some idea of what they do. Navi, floating over one Redead was just shouting 'Hey, Hey, come on Link! Freeze them, Attack them, DO ANYTHING!' over and over again. Before a Redead touched the older Link, it was frozen. The younger then loaded his slingshot with a light blue seed, and hit the Redead, which set a gale upon on the Redead, lifting it off the ground and it disappeared into the sky. Navi turned-if you can tell when she turns…- to the younger, while the older recovered. Navi scowled, or tried to with her blue light turning a tiny bit darker. Before the other Redead got to either Link, they were running out the castle. Fer waited patiently at the entrance, with a bored expression on her face(am I making her sound like a shinx?).

"Well, It is great to see you again." The older said, with a grin on his face. This was returned by the younger, for a second, as the younger's eyes had traveled past him.

"Is that…smoke?" The younger said, pointing to the base of Death Mountain, Koinal Village. The older turned around quickly and looked at the wisps of smoke raise up into the sky, before coming to his senses and running, with Navi and the younger Link following. Once arriving at the village, the fire was visible on many of the houses, and a person standing by the well. They turned and looked at Link.

"Sheik!" The older said, in somewhat shock. The younger, looking confused, stayed back a bit.

"The shadow of the well is about to-" The speech was broken up, by an earthquake as dust came out from the well, followed by a dark shadow, making the younger look in shock.

"No…I killed her…" Escaped the younger Link's lips. The shadow didn't hear it and seemed to be getting ready to charge at the elder Link. The elder Link got in a fighting stance, ready to attack it.

"No, it won't work, she's a shadow!" The younger yelled, as the shadow charged. Knowing the older Link wouldn't listen, the younger got out a green seed and through it. After doing that, the shadow seemed to howl in pain, and turned towards to the younger, while he unfastened the seed sachet. The shadow charged at the younger, and hit him full force, knocking him backwards. The older ran towards him, and looked down at him. He took a step back, in horror as he got up, but his were red, an evil smile graced his features.

"This persons body is truly powerful, as he is wise. Knowing I was a shadow, at first glance…It is truly amazing…" The younger Link said, while seeming to examine his hand, the left hand. "And what's this? The sign of the triforce?" Another evil laugh entered the air. The elder looked at him.

"What did the shadow do to you?" He asked, taking another step back. His sword was held up in front of him. The red eyes went over to the elder.

"A blade, you threaten _me_ with a blade? You know it won't work, I am only using this boys body. But it has magic enough to dispose of you…but I will let you off for now." He raised his arms, and disappeared. The elder turned to Sheik.

"What just happened?" Sheik looked more confused then Link at the moment. After many minutes of a dreadful silence, Sheik finally replied.

"I believe that was the shadow of the well." Sheik said, then looking at the fallen sachet. An odd look filled his vissable eye.

"Your friend knew the weakness of the creature, and that it was a shadow. Odd…"Sheik said, leaving his sentence hanging. Link picked up the sachet, and opened it. Insides there were many types of seeds, Green ones, blue ones, a red one and a yellow one. They were obviously a lot different from Deku seeds. After shutting the bag, he tied it onto the belt. Looking at Sheik, his eyes shown with determination.

"How do I get to the Shadow Temple?"

* * *

cl: I am so sorry for the late update! I got distracted…way distracted by school and other stories! U but, hey, I've updated it now…

Disclaimer: umm, this is chapter 3, why not just go look at the past two chapters to find out whether she owns it?


End file.
